Hate, Love, tears And A Kiss
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Draco och Hermione startar ett hemligt förhållande. När Harry och Ron kommer på dom så blir det problem. Kommer Hermione att lämmna Harry och Ron för sin nya kärlek eller....
1. Chapter 1

Hon ser hans elak, fula uppsyn i kupén mitt i mot.

Att Harry och Ron bara vågar lämna henne nu. Det är ju egentligen inte deras fel att dom är tvungna att vara hemma för dom har ju trollkarlarnas influensa och lärarna vill ta i mot dom andra som också är sjuka.

Hur ska hon klara sig tänker hon.

Hon rycker till när hon hör hans skratt.

Att en person kan vara så elak och ful… Okej det sista är inte sant för han är inte ful.

Hon lägger sig ner på sätet och börjar bolla med en lite boll

"Vad gör du Granger?" frågar en släpig röst.

"Stick Malfoy om du inte har något vettigt att komma med", säger hon lugnt.

"Det har jag faktiskt. Man har rätt bra utsikt härifrån. Tänkte bara att du ville veta det. Så att du inte blottar dig för mycket. Inte för att jag bryr mig men jag vill inte se".

Hon tittar ner och ser att hela hennes urringning har töjts ut och man har fri insikt.

"Men titta inte då. Eller gillar du kanske smutsskallens privata delar?"

"Skulle aldrig falla mig in", säger han och går. "Även om utsikten är rätt fin", viskar han när dörren har slagit igen.

När tåget stannar letar hon efter en ledig vagn och när hon hittar en, troligen den sista lediga, så är den fylld av slytherin elever, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabe, Goyle och Pansy, men det finns två platser kvar.

"Stick det här är ju vår vagn", säger Pansy och gullar med Dracos hår.

Hermione känner sig lite äcklad av henne.

"Du kan sitta här om det inte finns några andra platser", säger Zabini kort.

Hon sätter sig förvirrat ner men när hon ser Zabinis blickar upprepade gånger så fattar hon att han också fått ta del av ´utsikten´.

"Visst var utsikten finare i år, mer utblommad och mogen än den har varit förut på någon resa?" frågar hon.

Alla killar rodnar och Hermione sträcker stolt på sig.

Vagnen stannar och hon hoppar ur. Hon går genom den leriga marken och känner den sköna värmen slå i mot henne när hon öppnar portarna. Den korta biten hon måste gå för att komma till Gryffindor bordet så får hon alla blickar efter sig. Dom ända som inte stirrar är Neville och Seamus. Dom bara går fram till henne och börjar prata.

När hon ser Katie skyndar hon sig fram till henne.

"Hej! Vart är allt folk?"

"Dom är sjuka. Dom som är friska har varit utomlands i sommar. Jag ser att Harry och Ron är sjuka, ja, hela skaran Weasly ligger väl sjuka".

"Okej vet du när dom kommer tillbaka?" frågar Hermione men Katie hinner inte svarar förrän Dumbledore reser sig upp och börjar prata.

"Som ni säkert märkt så är det mycket personer borta och det kommer dom vara ett par veckor. Så vi har beslutat att alla förstaårs eleverna kommer att ha lektioner tillsammans och andra året kommer att ha likadant och så vidare. Ja jag har inget mer att säga så… Hugg in."

Hermione tar för sig av maten och äter snabbt och mycket som om hon tror att det ska ta död på den besvikelsen och dom andra känslorna hon känner av att Harry och Ron är sjuka.

Besvikelse, en till bit kyckling åker ner. Ånger, en morots bit åker ner. Ilska, ett helt glas pumpa juice sveper hon i sig. Sorg, en hel gaffel med morötter äter hon upp. En hel del mat kastar hon i sig. När hon tror hon ska spy så äter hon lite till och hon ler för sig själv när hon känner hur maten vill upp samma väg igen.

Hon reser sig och går lugnt ut ur matsalen och in på den första bästa toa hon ser utan att tänka på om det var tjejernas eller killarnas.

Den första omgången med mat kommer upp.

"Kan du inte göra det där på din egna toalett,Granger?" frågar Draco.

"Vad vill du da? Syns någon annan av mina kroppsdelar, kanske min häck?"

Draco vrider på huvudet och kollar.

"Varför ligger du där och spy egentligen?"

"Jag…", mer hinner hon inte säga före den andra om gången kommer upp.

Maten i magen tar slut och hon spyr galla. När det inte finns någon galla kvar som kommer upp fortsätter hon hulka och hon känner en plågande smärta i bröstet för varje gång.

Draco tar fram ett gas och fyller det upp till bredden med kallt friskt vatten.

"Här", säger han och räcker fram glaset.

Hon tar i mot glaset och dricker lite men sätter vattnet i halsen. Hon hostar, försiktigt stryker han henne på ryggen.

"Jag vet hur det känns. Tufft, elakt, piss, men snälla svält dig inte. Det är inte som du tror, det är hemskt. Lova bara att du inte kommer att gör det igen", säger han och försvinner.

"Jag ska försöka Draco", säger hon lågt när han försvinner.

Hon har slutat hulka och spy så hon reser sig långsamt. Svajar till men går i rask takt ut från toan innan någon annan kille kommer in...


	2. Chapter 2

Hon har hela sin sovsal för sig själv. Tungt sätter hon sig ner på sin säng.

Efter ett tag svänger hon upp benen och en liten stund senare sover hon djupt.

Illamåendet väller upp inom henne när hon vaknar nästa dag. Men hon är tvungen att gå upp och gå på lektionerna.

Hon sätter på sig en likadan klädnad som hon haft på sig i 5 år.

Hon kommer inte att få i sig någon frukost så hon går direkt till klassrummet.

När hon har väntat i en kvart så kommer slytheringänget och en bit bakom dem kommer Nevil och Seamus, de enda killar som är friska från hennes elevhem.

Hon ser hur Draco tittar lite oroligt på henne i två sekunder innan hon börjar prata med Nevil och Seamus.

´Vad är det med mig?, tänker Draco. ´Varför ska jag hjälpa henne. Hon kanske mår lika dåligt som jag har gjort men jag har ju alltid hatat henne. Och det ska jag också fortsätta med. Även om hon har den snyggaste kroppen så kommer jag inte hjälpa henne. Äh vem försöker jag lura?´ han suckar och vänder sig mot McGonagall som öppnar dörren och de kan gå in.

- Som ni har märkt så är ni, istället för tjugoåtta elever, så är ni nio elever. Och nu kan ni få extrahjälp med det här ämnet om ni ligger efter. Dom som inte behöver jobba i fatt är miss Granger, mr Malfoy eller mr Zabini.

Ni får själva välja vad ni vill göra. Sätt er i extra rummet om ni inte vill bli störda.

Hermione följer efter dom andra två och sätter sig i hörnet i det lilla rummet, men gör inga tecken på att ta fram sina böckerna.

- Är det något som är fel Granger? Frågar Draco.

- Låt henne vara, säger Blaise.

- Zabini om du försvarar mig bara för att jag har snygg överdel så lägg av, säger hon lugnt.

Draco känner hur skrattet bubblar inom honom och känner att han börjar bli lite av besatt av henne.

- Vad fnissar du åt? Frågar Blaise.

Då bryter han ihop och börjar gap skratta. Och Hermione börjar också skratta helt utan andledning.

- Ni är ju sjuka i huvudet, muttrar Blaise.

Hermione ligger kvar på golvet och skrattar sitt klara klingande skratt.

Draco tittar på Hermione ett tag men när hon märker det vrider han häftigt på huvudet och kliar sig besvärat sig i nacken.

Hon reser sig upp på armbågen och tittar på honom.

- Nu är lektiolnen slut för i dag, säger McGonagall.

Snabbt reser Hermione på sig, glad åt att ha en ursäkt att lämna rummet.

- Visst har Granger blivit snygg, säger Blaise.

- Håll käften, väser Draco.

- Vad är ditt problem. Du är besatt av henne.

- Vad menar du?

- Dina blickar, ditt sätt att snäsa åt mig. Är det någon klocka som ringer?!!

- Jag är inte besatt av henne, säger Draco och sticker därifrån.

- Visst. Vänta bara Draco. Det är bara början..


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sätter sig ned i uppehållsrummet bredvid Nevil och Seamus. Men hon stämmer inte in i skratten utan hon sitter och tittar in i brasan.

- Hermione, hör hon en röst säga långt bort.

Hon tittar upp och ser en kille som troligtvis går sjunde året.

- Ja? Frågar hon.

- Kan jag få prata med dig?

- Visst, säger hon och reser sig förvirrat upp. Men Nevil drar ner henne igen.

- Hermione vet du vad han har för rykten? Om inte så, kan jag i alla fall tala om att om man jämför honom med Malfoy så kommer Malfoy se ut som en snäll liten pojke jämfört med honom.

- Om jag inte är tillbaka om tio minuter så kan ni leta efter mig, säger hon och vänder sig om och klättrar ut genom porträtthålet och vänder sig om igen när hon kommer på att hon glömt sin väska någonstans. Men krockar med någon.

- Aj vad var det där bra för?

- Det var inte meningen. Jag skulle bara hämta min väska.

- Här, säger Draco och håller fram den.

- Tack??

- Du behöver inte tacka bara ta med den från lektionerna, han tycker att det är rätt så mysigt att ligga där med Hermione ovan på sig. Men han vet inte om hans kropp kommer att palla att ha henne så nära. Och så plötsligt så reser hon sig upp.

- Om du ursäktar så ska jag prata med en person, hon kliver snabbt över honom och följer efter Alex (killen som hon ska prata med).

- Ja? Vad ville du?, frågar hon när hon kommer fram.

- Jag ville bara säga att jag tycker om dig och så ville jag göra det här… Han böjer sig framåt och kysser henne lätt.

Draco, som gömt sig runt hörnet, höjer ena ögonbrynet och ser sur ut.

När Alex släpper henne så går hon chockat i väg. Först går hon fram till porträtthålet och säger något och sen går hon i väg.

När hon har försvunnit utom synhåll så går han fram.

- Hon till hör mig, Säger Draco kallt och kort.

- Jaså säger vem?

- Det gör jag för hon tillhör mig och ingen annan.

- Jaså, upprepar Alex. Vad ska du göra åt saken?

- Det vill du inte veta och kom ihåg att jag är en Malfoy.

- Jag tror inte att jag kommer att glömma det.

- Det hoppas jag att du inte gör för din skull.

- Hotar du mig?

- Ja, säger han kort och går därifrån.

**Hermione:**

´kysste han mig? Han kysste mig!?´ Tänker hon.

Och för andra gången så krockar hon med någon. Men den här gången så hårt att hon flyger in i väggen bakom.

Smärtan känns skön mot kroppen.

- Förlåt hur gick det?

- Bara bra Malfoy, bara bra… mumlar hon.

- Jaså, säger han skeptiskt. Så allt det där blodet är… vad?

- Vilket blod? Frågar hon med slutna ögon.

- Vänd dig om, säger han men väntar inte på att hon ska snurra runt utan snurrar runt henne själv.

Försiktigt drar han ett finger över en liten blodfläck så hon ska kunna se att hon blöder

- Titta, säger han. Hon vrider på huvudet och tittar. Kan jag… Eller får jag dra upp din tröja och kolla hur allvarligt? Det är om det inte är så farligt kan jag fixa det annars får du gå till sjukhus flygeln.

- Du kan kolla, säger hon med samman pressade läppar. Hon känner att situationen är lite pinsam, med Malfoy bakom sig och håller på med hennes rygg.

Han lyfter på tröjan och möts av en smal, röd och sårad rygg.

- Kan du kanske knäppa upp Bh:n? Jag lovar att inte göra något men spännet är i vägen.

- Gör det själv, jag ser ju inte vart såret är och det är väl onödigt att röra det om man inte måste.

- Okeej… säger han sakta och knäpper upp knäppet. Efter det börjar han mumla några ord och hon känner en stickande känsla när skinnet börjar växa ihop.

- Så var det klart, säger han och njuter om att röra henne. Men när hon vaknar upp och kommer på vad han gör så vänder hon sig om och kollar på honom.

- Tack det räcker jag kan knäppa själv.

Han höjer ena ögonbrynet och lägger huvudet på sne.

- Kan du inte sluta? Klagar hon.

- Med vad? Frågar han förvånat.

- Att göra mig kåt! Mumlar hon och han närmar sig hennes läppar. Hon tycker att det tar en evighet för att han ska möta hennes läppar.

Så hon tar tag i hans tröjärmar och trycker upp honom mot väggen. När han vaknar upp ur chocken så vrider han på henne och trycker upp henne mot väggen.

Hon känner hans iver och ler mot hans läppar.

- Vi kan inte stå här, mumlar hon mot hans öppna mun.

- Hm, får han fram. Och han drar med henne mot ett tomt klassrum, öppnar dörren och när dom har kommit in låser han den.

Efter det så kysser han henne häftigare. Hennes ben slår i bordet bakom och hon lutar sig bakåt.

Bara några sekunder senare så reser hon sig igen.

- Vad håller vi på med?

- Allvarligt vet du inte det?

- Jo rent fysiskt men psykist då? Vad tänker vi på?

- Ja du sa nyss att du ville vara med mig, men nu vet jag inte vad du vill. Om du inte vill vara kvar så kan du gå för jag kommer inte att våldta dig om du tror det.

Hon tycker att det känns lockande att stanna kvar men en röst i hennes huvud säger att hon ska gå för han gillar inte dig han vill bara få ett ligg. Hon lyssnar på rösten i huvudet och knäpper bh:n.

- Jag kan inte vara kvar det går inte, säger hon sen lämnar hon rummet.

Sakta går hon genom slottet. Det går inte att kartlägga hennes väg för hon går fram och tillbaka sicksack och upp för trappor och tillbaka.

**Draco:**

Varför kan hon inte bara fatta? Han vill inte bara ligga med henne. Han vill bara röra henne på kinden, höften eller något annat oskyldigt ställe. Sen skiter han i vad alla andra säger. Även om hon är en smutskalle så älskar han henne, han offrar till och med sitt liv för henne om det behövs. Han sviker mer än gärna sitt släckte för att han ska få vara med henne.

Plötsligt känner han en skarp smärta i vänstra underarmen. Han drar upp tröjärmen och han ser hur märket suddas ut.

Varför försvinner det? Just det. Det ända sätt att få bort det är att känna äkta kärlek och om hon också börjar älska honom så kommer han att bli renad.

Han känner sig renad och stark, snabbt reser han sig upp så hastigt att han känner sig yr och ser svarta fläckar.

**Hermione**

Hon går tillbaka till Gryffindortornet. Nevil och Seamus tittar oroligt på Hermione men hon söker skydd av flickornas sovsalstrappor.

**Draco**

Han har bestämmt sig, han måste prata med henne.

Det fuktiga gräset gör fläckar på hans skor och byxor.

Snabbt svingar han benet över kvasten och skjuter upp från marken. När han har lyft från marken så kommer han på han inte vet vart hon sover.

Hur dum kan man vara?´

Han tittar upp mot ett av fönsterna högst upp så ser han att hon öppnar det.

Han väntar tills hon drar tillbaka armen innan han flyger upp dit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco**

Han flyger upp till fönstret och kliver försiktigt på fönsterbrädan. Kvasten ställer han innanför mot väggen.

Han tittar sig omkring och från sängen längst bort hör han en en klar röst som ligger och sjunger svagt.

Han ler för sig själv och går fram mot sängen.

Där ligger hon och sjunger med någon slags manick i öronen (en Mp3 om ni undrar).

Han står stilla och tittar på henne. Hon är verkligen vacker. Hennes linjer ser mjukare ut när hon blundar.

**Hermione**

Hon känner sig iakttagen och öppnar ögonen. När hon gör det möts hon av en grå blick.

- Hur fan kom du in hit? Frågan hon och sätter sig hastigt upp och när hon gör det så ramlar hon ur sängen.

- Hur gick det?

- Hur så? Varför bryr du dig? Du vill väl sluta det "vi" började.

- Varför tror du det?

- Du är sån.

- Nej! Hur vet du det? Jag kanske bara ville prata med dig om hur jag gillar dig.

- Skulle du gilla mig?

- Ja. Om du vill ha bevis så kan du kolla på det här, säger han och sträcker fram sin vänster arm. Du vet mycket väl om reglerna om hur man kan ta sig ur _dödsätargänget_ du har läst om det och det vet jag. Äkta kärlek är det jag känner för dig och det kan jag inte ändra på, säger han och sätter sig ner på golvet.

- Förlåt, säger hon och glider ner bredvid honom.

- Visst. Tack för resten för att du inte ropade på någon.

- Jag tror att du skulle göra så för mig också, alltså att du inte skulle ropa på någon.

- Ja det skulle jag, säger han och lägger sin hand på hennes knä deras blickar möts under ett långt upphetsande ögonblick, när han sen böjer sig fram för att kyssa henne på halsen. Åtrån gör henne varm och omtumlad. Hon bryr sig bara om en ska; att han ska fortsätta. Och det gör han.

Hans solbrända händer smeker hennes nakna lår och underarmar.

Han andas tyngre och drar resolut ner henne på golvet under sig.

- Du är så sexig, mumlar han mot hennes läppar.

De kysstes igen. När hans händer letar sig in under hennes tröja och hon kan känna hur rejält upphetsad han är, förstår han att han vill mer en att bara hångla.

Hon vill också, men tvekar. Hon vill men ändå inte. Hon har aldrig varit så tänd på en kille förut.

Hon mumlar något om bara hångel och inget mer.

Han släpper hennes läppar med en liten puss.

- Okej, viskar han innan hon hungrigt letar efter hans läppar igen.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Det vart inte så långt men jag har mer. Ge gärna lite tips men bara så ni vet har jag kanske ett eller två kapitel färdig skrivna men jag drar ut på det så att det blir ca. ett kapitel per dag men kanske lägger jag inte ut något på helgerna. Så ni kan vänta er två till kap. men om ni vill ha mer så skriv mer!!


	5. Chapter 5

Om lite mindre än timme så kommer den första omgång av friska elever komma till skolan.

Hermione går och väntar på att tåget ska komma för Harry och Ron är ombord på tåget.

Hon tittar upp mot den dimmiga kullen. Snart så ser hon ett svagt ljus och inom en minut så stanna tåget och alla elever strömmar ut.

Hon tittar ut mot hoperna av elever och upptäcker snart en stor röd- orange hårmassa.

- Ron!, Ron kommer gående mot henne med Harry i släptåg.

Hon, Ron och Harry går mot den stora porten och dom sätter sig vid gryffindorbordet.

Hon tittar bort mot slytherinbordet.

När hon gör det ser hon att Draco iaktar henne medan han fuktar sina läppar med sin tunga. Hon känner ett rys av välbehag längs ryggen.

Han minns dess smak och stönar lågt.

- Em… Jag måste… Em… Gå på toa! hon lämnar Harry och Ron vid bordet och går snabbt ut till hallen.

Hon kastar en hastig blick bakåt och ser att Draco ursäktar sig och lämmnar snabbt salen.

**Draco**

Han ser att Hermione stirrar på honom och han fuktar sina läppar och längtar till nästa kyss. När han gjort det så reser sig Hermione och går ut därifrån.

Han ställer sig upp och går ut ur stora salen och ut i hallen.

Han ser hermiones svaga gistallt i hörnet av hallen. Han närmar sig tvekande.

När han kommer fram, så tar hon tag i hans hand och drar honom in i en liten skrubb.

- Hermione, vad gör d… mer hinner han inte, innan hon har trycker sina fuktiga läppar mot hans.

- vänta, kom, han avbryter kyssen och börjar dra med henne ut ur skrubben och ner genom källaren. Han stannar framför en stenvägg och säger högt: _KLARSYNT_. Och dörren öppnas långsamt. Han drar in henne och upp för en lång trappa. Han stannar framför en dörr och öppnar den snabbt.

**Hermione**

Draco drar in henne i hans sovsal och stänger tyst dörren efter dom. Hon tittar sig omkring i det stora rummet. Det finns 6 stycken sängar Draco drar med sig henne till sängen längs till höger (dörren är på vänster sida).

Draco sätter sig och tittar upp mot henne. Hon sätter sig bredvid honom och harklar för att avbryta den pinsamma tystnaden.

Hon känner att det är fel men kunde inte låta bli att röra honom. Hon flyttar sedan snabbt sin kropp så att den hamnar på Dracos ben.

Han flämtar till och drar efter andan. Hon kan inte låta bli att smeka honom över magen och hon ryser när hon är hans låga stön.

**Draco**

Han lutar sig framåt och vrider kroppen så att hon hamnar under honom. Han kysser henne på halsen och i nacken. Han känner Hermiones hand på insidan av hans lår, och han kan inte undanhålla ett stön. Han kysser henne på munnen och begraver sin tunga djupt i hennes mun.

Han börjar dra av henne klädnaden samtidigt som han kysser hennes hals igen.

**Hermione**

Draco har nyss dragit av henne tröjan och sin egen klädnad. Han har börjat försöka att knäppa upp hennes bh, mellan kyssarna. Tillslut så är den också av och hans händer utforskar hennes kropp. Han känner hur upphetsningen sköljer över honom som en våg och den blir inte bättre av att Hermione börjar treva med hans gylf.

"Draco…Hrm…"

"Fö´låt", säger han och rodnar snabbt och kraftigt.

Hermione ler åt den tomat röda Draco.

Tillslut så får hon upp gylfen. Snart så ligger bådas byxor på golver. Draco kysser Hermione ömt, medan han rullar över så att hon hamnar överst.

**Draco**

Han hör hur dörren öppnas. Han vet inte hur, men han tror att det är magi in blandat, så har Hermione fått på sig hans sjorta.

- Hey, Draco varför var du inte på lektionen? frågar Blaise.

**Hermione**

Stönar till mot sin vilja, dels för att Dracos hand smeker hennes lår och dels för att hon missat en lektion.

När hon kommer på vad hon nyss gjort så slår hon handen för munnen.

Hon hör hur Blaise rör sig i riktning mot sängen och några sekund senare drar han förhängena åt sidorna.

**Blaise**

'Fan. Han och Granger!'

- Du och Grangar? Var det inte det jag sa? säger Blaise och försöker låta och se normal ut.

**Draco**

- Vad? frågar Draco.

- vadå vad? frågar baise.

- Ville du något eller?

- Ja, jag frågade ju då förut varför du inte var på lektionen men nu vet jag ju varför. Så du är skyldig mig 10 gallioner för vårt vad om att du skulle få Granger i säng, säger han och går därifrån.

- Du har gjordt vaddå? Väser Hermione mellan tänderna.

Draco vet inte vad han ska säga.

- Ähm…Eh… Jag har inte slagit vad… Med…Eh… Honom.

- Jag vill tro dig, men nu när jag tänker efter så kan man ju börja undra varför du vill vara med mig efter att du alltid har hatat mig, hon reser sig upp och drar på sig sina byxor och tar sin väska och går.

Hon kommer fram till nästa lektion tio minuter innan den börjar. Fast dom flesta är redan där, lite längre bort så ser hon Harry och Ron stå.

- Hermione varför är din skjorta två storlekar för stor och herr modell? frågar Ron misstänksamt.

Hon stönar till och sjunker ihop mot väggen bakom.

- Och vad är det för rykten som Zabini sprider ut? frågar Harry och tittar misstänksamt på henne.

- Vadå för rykten? frågar Hermione och anar det värsta.

- Det om att du och Draco är tillsammans!

- Lyssnar du verkligan på vad Zabini säger?

- Ja…Jo…Hrm.

- Ja då vet jag vart jag har er, fräser hon. Hon vet att han har rätt men hon vill inte att dom ska få reda på det genom rykten hon vill vara ärlig men det behöver hon inte vara nu när hon inte vet vart hon Draco står. de var ju aldrig tillsammans eller? gjorde hon just slut?

Han talar säkert sanning men när hon bara vill säga; jag tror inte på hans snack, så kommer den andra frågan upp; Varför vill han var med mig?

Sakta går hon in i Snapes klassrum och sätter sig. Hennes kropp är fysiskt kvar men hennes tankar är långt borta.


	6. Chapter 6

varför kommer du försent till lektionen? frågar Snape när Draco kommer infarande i klassrummet.

-Jag är ledsen, flåsar han och sätter sig ner.

-Ja, säkert, muttrar Harry ironiskt.

-Vad menar du med det potter? frågar Draco och reser sig häftigt upp så att stolen tippar.

Harry mumlar något ohörbart.

-Vad sa du? Frågar Draco och ställer sig framför Harry och till höger om Hermione.

-Jag sa att du inte kan vara ledsen för att du inte har några känslor! nu har Harry också ställt sig upp men det har inte så stor effekt för Draco är längre än Harry.

-Ta tillbaka det där! Fräser han.

-Nepp, retas Harry.

-Harry ta tillbaka det där, nu lägger Hermione sig i.

Snape och dom andras ögonbryn är så höjda att som är jämna med hårfästet.

-Varför bryr du dig Hermione? frågar Harry.

-Ja varför bryr du dig? frågar Draco förvånat.

-Jag...jag...jag klarar inte mer, säger hon och springer ut ur klassrummet och vidare genom korridoren.

Hon stannar inte förren hon står i korridoren, där hon hon smällde in i väggen och hennes och Dracos första kyss.

Hon hör flera snabba steg, och Draco dyker upp runt hörnet sen kommer Harry och sist Ron.

-Hey, du vad är det? frågar Draco mjukt.

-Ni stressar mig och vart jag än vänder mig så är det någon som sviker mig, snyftar hon.

-Okej... det var ett annat sätt att anklaga mig för att ha slagit vad med Blaise om dig, Jag lovar att jag inte har gjort det. Jag älskar dig.

Efter att hon har stått och tittat ner i golvet medan han pratat så tittat hon upp.

-Menar du det?

-Ja och du ska bara vet hur olycklig jag var när du var borta.

-Jag ska försöka att bota det, säger hon och lägger armarna runt hans hals och kysser honom.

-Tror du att jag kommer att bli gladare om du står och hånglar med Malfoy framför mina ögon? I så fall kan jag upplysa dig om att det gör mig bara äcklad, säger Harry och vänder sig med ron tätt bakom sig.

-Det kommer att ta tid att få tillbaka dom, säger Hermione sorgset.

-Jag är ledsen, jag menar inget av det jag gjort.

-Va?!

-Jag menar av det jag gjort som har gått snett. Men det som vi har tillsammans är äkta jag skulle inte byta bort dig mot något i världen.

-Du är så snäll.

-Jag vet, säger han stolt och ler.

-Men hur kommer alla att reagera? Frågar hon.

-Vad menar du? Han lägger huvudet på sned och tittar frågande på honom.

-Jag...jag är ju en...smuts...

-Om du avslutar den meningen går jag, säger han lite hotfullt. Jag bryr mig inte, jag älskar ju dig.

Hermione ler, hennes liv just nu är himmelsk, med Draco den sötaste och snyggaste killlen på skolan.

"""""""""""""

Lite kort jag vet men det kommer mera snart. Skriv gärna vad ni tycker det ger flera kapitler.


	7. Chapter 7

Jag är tillbaka efter sommar, höst och jullovet, verkar det som eftersom jag inte har lagt ut något kapitel på länge men jag har inte fått någon kommentar (jag har gjort så att alla kan skriva vad ni tycker).

Jag kunde inte vänta längre så jag lägger ut ett i alla fall, men det skulle vara kul om ni skriver vad ni tycker.

Jag skulle också tycka att det skulle vara kul om ni tipsar om någon annan historia.

Jag är ledsen att det har tagit så lång tid.

Om ingen skriver så skriver jag ett till kapitel och sen är den slut.

,

Hermione lägger armarna runt halsen på Draco och kysser honom i nacken.

-Hur kan du? Fräser Harry som just rundat hörnet.

-Hur kan jag vadå? Frågar Hermione och släpper taget om Draco.

-Hålla på med honom!

-Jag får väl göra vad jag vill, skriker hon. Varför skulle jag inte få vara med honom?

-Varför vill du vara med honom? Frågar Harry.

-Varför vill du inte att jag ska vara med honom?

-Vem vill vara med honom?

Medan Harry och Hermione hållit på med sitt gräl har Ron gått bort mot Draco. Dom två står lutade mot väggen och tittar på.

-Tror du att dom kommer att svara på några av frågorna? Frågar Draco.

-Knappast, svarar Ron.

-Vem har sagt att du bestämmer över mig? Skriker Hermione.

-Du har väl aldrig sagt att vi inte får det, eller hur? Skriker Harry.

-Tycker du att vi ska rycka in? Frågar Draco.

-Nää, säger Ron och skakar på huvudet.

-Jaså måste man säga det, eller?

-Mr. Potter och Ms. Granger varför skriker ni? Skriker McGonagall.

-Varför skriker du själv? Skriker Harry uppkäftigt tillbaka utan att tänka sig för.

-Potter, säger hon förskräckt och Harry lugnar ner sig lite. Varför skriker ni? Det är er sista chans sen är det straffkomendering, säger hon sen upptäcker hon Malfoy. Hennes ögon smalnar bakom glasögonen. Vad gör ni? Mr. Weasley och Mr. Malfoy står bredvid varandra och ni två bråkar. Vad bråkar ni om?

-Fråga henne, säger Harry och pekar på Hermione.

-Nå?

-Varför just jag?

-För det var du som startade det hela!

-Jaså det gjorde jag! Hur startade jag det hela?!

-Vet du inte det själv?

-Och så startade det igen, säger Draco och Ron i kör.

-Jag har inte gjort något. Själv då? Det var väl du som kom hit och började skrika. Och varför gjorde du det? Skriker Hermione frågade.

-Varför?! Utbrister Harry. Få se nu... var det inte du som stod och hånglade med den där?

-Vadå hånglade?! Hånglade VI? Hermione vänder sig om mot Draco och McGonagall och Harry gör likaså.

Draco och Ron hoppar bakåt av förskräckelse när dom plötsligt får utmärkelsen mot sig. Eftersom dom står lutade mot väggen så smäller dom båda in i den.

-Se vad du gjorde. Säger Harry.

-Vadå jag?

-Ja det vad då inte jag som skrek åt dom.

-Skrek jag åt er?

Nu har det kommit fler elever och lärare till platsen.

När lärarna fattar att det nog är rätt så allvarligt motar dom bort eleverna.

-Nå vad är det som händer? Frågar Snape när dom fått bort alla elever.

-Ja jag har inte fått ut något vettigt ur dom här två. Eller ja jag tror att det det är något om att Potter är tjurig på Ms Granger för att hon är tillsammans med... nej jag har missuppfattat det hela, avbryter hon sig.

-Vem är tillsammans med vem? Frågar Snape. Är det någon som kan försöka förklara? Potter? Harry skakar på huvudet Nehe. Granger? Även hon skakar på huvudet. Snape vänder sig och tittar frågande på Ron och Draco.

-Jag vet bara en del jag tror att han vet mer, säger Ron tyst och tittar diskret på Draco och Draco blänger tillbaka.

-Tack för den. Ja, ja. Det började med att hon visade upp för mycket av sig själv. Sen fortsatte det med att hon och jag krockade och hon flög in i väggen. Jag hjälpte henne och hon... hrm...ja. Sen fortsatte vi att träffas i smyg. Men sen kom Blaise på mig. Och han sa saker som han inte borde ha gjort och när jag försökte förklara för Henne att jag inte hade sagt dom sakerna så trodde hon inte mig. Men sen försvarade hon mig och jag förstod att hon tror på mig, avslutar Draco.

(A/N vart det lite rörigt? Jag tror att det vart lite rörigt. Men om ni har kommit så här långt så vet ni ju vad som har hänt.)

-Jag tror att det hade räckt med att du sagt att ni var tillsammans, viskar Ron.

-Okej... ni är tillsammans? Säger Snape förvirrat. Men jag har för mig att jag frågade om varför dom bråkade och inte er livs historia.

-Jag bråkar inte om något alls det är den här idioten, fräser Hermione. Jag har inte gjort honom något. Jag vill bara att han ska förstå att jag älskar Draco och att han kan låta mig leva mitt eget liv, säger hon sen går hon.

Draco tittar lite ursäktande på alla som står runt honom innan han följer efter Hermione.

''''''''

-Jag vill inte leva så här, säger Hermione grötigt av gråten.

-Lilla gumman, mumlar Draco och kramar om henne.

-Kom, säger hon och tar hans hand.

Hon drar in honom i vid-behov-rummet.

-Jag behöver din närhet, mumlar hon och lutar sin panna mot hans bröstkorg, medan hennes händer börjar knäppa upp hans skjorta.

Dracos händer börjar dra av hennes tröja, även om hon tog första steget, så ser Draco tvekan i hennes ögon.

Han backar några steg och drar en hand genom håret.

-Vi... Vi behöver inte göra det vi kan bara sova om du vill.

-Nej, säger hon och slits mellan upphetsning och tvekan. Nej jag vill, Hermione går några steg framåt och kysser Draco.

Draco går framåt så att Hermione är tvungen att backa. Han tippar ner henne på sängen och lutar sig framåt. Han tar av henne tröjan, kjolen och trevar med hennes under kläder.

Hermione stönar och kysser honom hårdare.

-Jag älskar dig, mumlar hon.

-Och jag dig, svarar han.

''''''''

Så här har ni ett kapitel. Det kanske inte var så långt men kommer att lägga ut mer.

Den här historien är snart slut, så om ni vill tala om vad ni tycker så måste ni tala om det ni.

Det har varit trevligt med alla som har skrivit vad dom tycker... snyft... det låter som om det är slut. Men det är det inte.


	8. Chapter 8

Till Torbjörn.

Jag kan inte hålla med om att Draco är fiende nummer ett. Han är min favorit i böckerna. Men jag dömer inte dig. (jag har skrivit fler historier men du kanske inte vill läsa dom :) )

jag tycker att det var jättekul att någon som inte 'gillar' såna här historier läser den ändå och sen skriver vad dom tycker. Jag gillar det.

Hoppas att du läser det här och fortsätter att läsa och skriva vad du tycker.

Du kan skriva vad du vill ska hända i fortsättningen.

''''''''

Hermione vaknar upp bredvid Draco nästa morgon.

-Hej älskling, knottrar Draco när Hermione försiktigt kysser hans axel.

-Älskling?

-Hm...

-Jag gillar det. Säger Hermione.

-Vad ska vi göra idag? Frågar Draco.

-Det är ju lördag, så vi kan vi ju bara ligga här och slappa.

-Visst, säger han och tittar ut över rummet. Jag tror McGonagall har gett dig fria tyglar.

-Varför tror du det?

-En ledtråd är nog att dina saker är här. Det betyder nog att du får välja själv.

-Kan jag bo hos dig? Frågar Hermione plötsligt.

-Hos mig som i hemma hos mig eller som i Hogwarts hem?

-Hogwarts hem så klart.

-Vilken tur... suckar Draco. Jag det får du men då får du lova att jag får bo hos dig när vi har lov.

Hermione sätter sig spikrakt upp.

-Va? Vad är det? Frågar Draco och ser orolig ut.

-Vad är det för datum? Frågar hon tomt.

-Den... den tolfte tror jag. Ja det är den tolfte.

-Shit! Shit, shit, shit, hon hoppar ur sängen och slänger på sig kläderna.

-Sexigt, säger Draco som roat tittar på.

Hermione tittar ner och ser att hon tagit på sig Dracos byxor.

-Varför är du så stressad?

-Jag ska ju hem i dag. Det är min födelsedag i dag.

-Din... din födelsedag? Jag just det jag tror att du nämnde det... aldrig!

-Jag tänkte inte på det.

-Tänker du inte på din födelsedag?

-Nej! Det är inte så mycket att tänka på.

Draco reser sig upp och börjar klä på sig.

-Ska du ha samma kläder som igår?

-Nej mamma! Jag tänkte bara kolla om jag kunde ha dom fortfarande. Jag tänkte ta din röda klänning på mig, säger han ironiskt.

-Vilken rödklänning? Jag har ingen klänning. Jag äger ingen klänning.

-Va? Okej jag vet en sak som vi ska göra innan vi åker hem till dig. Och det var ett skämt.

''''''''

Draco och Hermione kommer ut ur klädaffären med en stor kartong i famnen.

Hermione ler och slår armarna runt Dracos hals och kysser honom.

-Tack den är helt underbar.

-Inte lika underbar som du, ler Draco.

-Draco...?

-Mm.

-Jag älskar dig så att det gör ont. Du behöver veta det.

-Jag älskar dig också, säger han och fingrar på en liten ask i fickan.

-Tycker du att jag ska ha på mig nu till familjemiddagen eller vänta tills den stora middagen imorgon?

-Jag köpte inte klänningen till dig för att du bara ska använda den en gång, säger han och ler.

-nej det förstås säger hon och börja gå mot tåget som ska ta dom och några flera tillbaka till perrong 9 ¾.

'''''''''''

-Mamma, Pappa, jag är hemma!

Draco tittar sig sig omkring i det stökiga huset.

-Hej gumman, säger hennes far och kommer ut ur det som ser ut kontoret, med näsan begraven i en bok.

Hennes mor kommer ut ur köket med ett förkläde knutet runt midjan. Hon stannar upp när hon ser Draco.

-He... hej? Vem är det här?

Fadern tittar upp och ser Draco. Han rynkar på ögonbrynen och studerar Draco uppifrån- och ner.

Draco känner sig besvärad, där han står i centrum.

-Draco, han tar mod till sig och presenterar sig.

-Och vem är det här då? Hennes pappa, när modern inte får svar på sin fråga.

-Det är Draco, som han sa. Min kille.

-kille som i Pojkvän? Frågar hennes mamma chockat.

-Ja har du något problem med det? Frågar Hermione.

Hennes pappa tittar från Hermione till modern och tillbaka till Hermione.

-Ja, jag och Draco tänker i alla fall gå och byta om till maten och sen så ska vi äta, Hermione ler och tittar på på sina föräldrar.

Hermione går före genom huset för att visa vart hennes rum ligger.

Draco går tyst bredvid henne och funderar på om det egentligen är så smart att vistas i rummet samtidigt som hon byter om.

Men hans grubblerier stannar tvärt av när han kommer in i det rum som tillhör Hermione. Rummet kanske är tre fjärdedelar av hans, men hon får fortfarande plats med en stor dubbelsäng i rött, en stor garderob och på höger sida om sängen ligger en toalett.

(A/N jag hoppas att ni fattar att det är en vanlig toalett med en dörr, en toalett, en dusch och ett handfat :) )

Vid fotänden av sängen står en stor brudkista.

-Den tillhörde min mormor, säger Hermione när hon ser vad Draco tittar på. Draco vet inte vad han ska säga den är så vacker med sitt svarta träd och vackert utsmyckad av handmålade virvlar som går ihop med vara, det ska nog föreställa äktenskapet.

Hermione tar fram klänningen och lägger den på sängen. Hon låter kläder falla av henne och trär på sig klänningen.

Sakta vänder hon sig om och möter Dracos blick.

-Du ser helt fantastisk ut och en sak till. Här är din riktiga present. Draco tar fram en liten ask och ger den till Hermione.

Hermione öppnar den och flämtar till. Hon tar fram en silverring med _Draco_ ingraverat.

-Jag har en likadan fast med Hermione. Han tar fram en läderrem runt halsen och visar upp silverringen. Jag har väntat länge på att ge dig den man jag har inte vetat när och nu när du sa att det var din födelsedag så tänkte jag att det skulle bli det perfekta tillfället.

Hermione ler och kysser honom, innan hon säger åt honom att byta om.

'''''''

Ja här har ni erat kapitel hoppas att ni gillar det och det finns säker lite fel men det får ni ta för jag har jätte mycket att göra just nu och ni ska vara glada att jag har hunnit att göra ett :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hej igen.. jag har försökt att läsa igenom den här gången. Det vart så mycket förra gången så jag hann inte det.

Hoppas att ni gillar det och att ni kommenterar.

Och en sak till... är det någon som läser, skriv gärna en kommentar då XD

detta blir det sista kapitlet tror jag. Om jag själv inte vill ha en fortsättning så kanske någon annan vill ha en. Så får ni ta och kommentera :) men jag själv kanske vill ha en fortsättning så skriver jag en ;P

'''''''''''''''

Hon avbryter sig mitt i kramen.

– Vad betyder den här ringen? Frågar hon misstänksamt.

Hon tror att hon ska svimma när Draco går ner på knä framför henne. Till hans förvåning börjar hon gråta.

– Ve-het du-hu hur gammal ja-hag är? Hulkar hon.

– Ja det vet jag och du blir ett år äldre i dag, vadå då? Är det något fel? Tycker du att du är för ung? Älskar du mig?

-Jo.

-Vill du inte leva med mig? Hermione nickar, jo det vill hon. Så Hermione vill du gifta dig med mig?... Är det ett ja?

-Jag vill gifta dig med mig... gifta mig med dig... men...

-Men? Frågar Draco och tittar oroat på Hermione. Men? Upprepar han när han inte får något svar.

-Men jag är för ung jag är bara 16. Jag klarar inte av pressen. Vi har ju ett år till på skolan, hur ska det gå? Ska vi går runt och visa upp att vi är gifta?

-Hermione vi kommer att vänta tills efter skolan. Du behöver inte ha ringen på dig. Men gumman, du kommer klara det, vi kommer få det jobbigt, visst, jag kommer aldrig mer kunna återvända hem, jag kommer klara av att återvända hem en enda gång till hämta mina säker och sen så är jag inte någon Malfoy längre. Jag kommer inte ha något kvar, jag kommer bli den mesiga Slytherinaren som väljer Potters gäng. Men jag är glad, jag slipper mitt märke, jag får slåss på den sida jag vill. Jag vet hur Voldemort tänker göra. Jag får kalla dig för min. Jag kommer att bli älskad.

-Och allt detta får du om jag svarar JA? Det är mycket press på mig, hon pressar i hop läpparna och tittar sig runt i rummet. Ja, jag säger ja. Jag vill gå runt och visa att jag tillhör dig och ingen annan.

Draco ler och kysser henne. Han placerar ringen runt en tunn silverkedja och hänger den runt hennes hals.

-Kom nu går vi och äter.

Hermione följer sakta efter, fingrande på ringen. Hon är en mrs snart, hon kommer snart tillhöra någon. Hon kan inte slita tankarna från detta under hela middagen.

När hon senare under kvällen sover så drömmer hon om sitt bröllop.

''''

Draco återvänder, någon vecka senare, hem och hämtar sina grejer med lögnen: att han har hittat en lägenhet där han vill bo.

Hans föräldrar godtar den ursäkten.

Vid middagen tre dagar senare, när de på något sätt fått reda på att han "rymt" med en smutsskalle, så bombarderas matsalen med brev från alla som står på Voldemorts sida, de flesta från släktingar och hans föräldrar.

Draco bränner skrattandes alla breven.

Han och Hermiones förhållande är helt otroligt nog accepterat av alla på hela skolan. Det gick inte att undvika att de skulle få reda på, för alla slytherins föräldrar ha talat om för deras barn hur det ligger till. Hemma visar de avsky men i skolan visar de respekt. De är antagligen imponerade på hur lätt han fått en gryffindorare på fall. Och de flesta tjejer är avundsjuka på att Hermione fått den snyggaste killen på skolan.

Hermione tänker igenom hela sin livs historia där hon sitter på den stora gräsplanen utanför skolan.

Hon lyfter kedjan med ringen och kysser ringen försiktigt innan hon hoppar upp och springer upp på bryggan för att knuffa i Ron i vattnet. Ron griper tag i Harry. Hon själv hamnar i vattnet när Draco kommer springande och lägger armarna om henne och kastar sig i sjön.

-Nu vart du blöt, skrattar Draco när de kommer upp till ytan igen.

-Gå och dränk dig, muttrar Hermione.

-Inte lika kul när du vart blöt själv, va? Skrattar Ron.

Hermione kastar sig mot Ron. Hon lägger armarna runt honom och han blir så förvånad att han tappar fotfästet och trillar bakåt.

-Hey inte rättvist, gurglar Ron. Harry kommer då bakifrån och sliter loss Hermione från Ron.

-Vad håller ni på med? Skriker McGonagall? Är ni tokiga eller ni skrämmer första årseleverna.

-Vad skriker du för? Vi är inte döva! Skriker Harry tillbaka. Du om jag ska orka rädda världen så vill jag gärna bada, man vill ju inte lukta illa, flinar han...

Jag vet inte om det är så mycket renare i vattnet än vad Harry är, men McGonagall sluta skrika i alla fall

''''''

nu är denna saga slut så om ni vill ha något kapitel till så skriv.. om ni orkat ta er igenom detta så kan ni väl skriva en kommentar? Jag skriver ett TACK kapitel lite senare :D men tack till er alla som kommenterat jag blir väldigt glad för alla kommentarer ...


End file.
